In the prior art, since a Policy Section Identifier (PSI) parameter of User Equipment (UE) in a plaintext is added into an Initial registration message to be sent to a Policy Control Function (PCF), it is easy to be intercepted by other users, causing potential safety hazards.
For example, UE-2 acquires the PSI parameter of UE-1 through the Registration Request of UE-1 (because the Registration Request is sent in a plaintext), then UE-2 may initiate a registration request carrying the PSI parameter of UE-1, and the network device will send the UE Policy of UE-1 to UE-2, causing potential safety hazards and privacy leaks.